Jumping to conclusions often leads to awkward situations
by Shinkuu12
Summary: A little oneshot of madness that is Gintama. Implied GinOki.


_Ok, I don't even know what brought this on, but after watching (again) season 1,2,3,4 & 5 I decided that there is too little GinOki going on for my liking. So I wrote this (I don't even know...) for a little bit of fun. And hey...maybe I'll even write another chapter...or not. Anyway, hope you enjoy._

* * *

Shinsengumi vice-captain was sitting cross-legged on the floor, exhaling a puff of smoke as he took in the scene in front of him. Somehow the nice day he was having not so long ago got blown up with a bazooka in a span of less than fifteen minutes.

He felt his eye twitch as a stray piece of wood hit him in the forehead creating a small bead of blood leaking down his face.

At the other end of the room a fight broke out not only among the Shinsengumi officers but the noisy Yorozuya as well. They came crashing to their head-quarters in the middle of the meeting ripping of the doors and lunging after what appeared to be a house cat.

For some reason they stayed even after they got their hands on the runaway feline, mumbling something about avoiding paying the rent and Kondo-san exclaiming that his 'younger brother' and Yorozuya were always welcome in their ranks.

Well, one thing lead to another and now a full-scale fight was raging in the middle of the Shinsengumi meeting room.

* * *

A few minutes after everyone calmed down, persuaded with a promise of free drinks from Kondo, Kagura and Shimpachi finally noticed something was not quite right. Shinpachi looked wide-eyed from left to right and fixed his glasses.

"Are, where is Gin-san?"

Hijikata and Kondo did a similar swipe across the room.

"Ah, now that you mention it, Sougo isn't here either."

Kagura looked at them like the world is going to end and screeched.

"No! We have to find them, who knows what that sadistic asshole did to our Gin-chan! I'm sure he's torturing him right at this moment! Who is going to pay for my sconbu if Gin-chan's gone?"

Shinpachi sweat-dropped. "Oi, oi, aren't you supposed to be more worried about Gin-san's well-being than your sconbu?"

Kagura spit on the floor. "Peh, what are you talking about kuso megane, the lazy bastard can rot for all I care."

"Oi!"

* * *

Kagura, Shimpachi, Kondo and Hijikata were ninja-ing their way through the Shinsengumi HQ, trying to locate the sadistic blond and a certain sugar addict, when they heard a noise coming from one of the many rooms.

There was a small gap opened between the doors. All four of them huddled close together and peered inside with interest.

* * *

"D…Danna. W-wait."

Sougo was being pressed against a wall with his hands clasped above him by the curly-haired male, who was surprisingly strong for such a lazy individual.

Gintoki's smile twitched as he peered into the eyes of the blushing blond.

"Ha? Did you think you could play this game with me and then just quit when things start looking bad? Maybe I should teach you a lesson or two. Now give it to me."

"N-no you can't take it Dana…I haven't…I mean, I'm still at the experimenting stage Danna, surely you wouldn't…"

Sougo looked at him with pleading eyes. Gin just laughed like a demon he is.

"Oh wouldn't I? Oh no Sou-chan, you're not getting out of it today."

With that he started to unbutton Sougo's vest.

"N-no Danna! That's not fair! I'm not ready to give it up yet!"

"Well that's too bad."

He plunged his hand under Sougo's shirt and started roaming around.

"Gah! Danna, s-stop!"

...

There was a crashing sound just outside the door.

Both individuals in the room looked at the door with disinterested expressions.

Then Gintoki made a 'victory-is-mine' face, screeched a victorious "AHA!" and pulled out something off of Sougo's person. At the same time the blond struggled to get away.

Closing in on the thing in Gintoki's hand revealed it to be a straw doll, meant for cursing rituals.

"Danna you bastard. I will get you back for this. I havn't even tested it yet."

"Oh yeah right. And I'm supposed to just let you bring more misfortune to me?"

"It wasn't meant for you Danna. Give it back."

They started struggling again, somehow got to the other end of the room and opened the door. And froze, blinking at the unconscious characters on the floor.

"Huh, would you look at that Danna. Maybe the doll was angry because you took it from me and started an apocalypse."

"Like hell it did!"


End file.
